Almost Paradise
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Astra, a survivor from Cybertron comes to Earth as a new recruit but her spark is immediately stolen by a certain yellow mech. Bee/OC..Lemon/Smut in later chapters - On Hiatus!
1. Mysterious Stranger

**Hey guys!! New story, I hope you like it! I started the new chapter for Behind Blue Optics but I'm having a lot of trouble writing it...so sorry! I'm thinking about maybe giving it the axe and just doing this story and Dark Lust. Not sure yet!! Hopefully, you enjoy this story. There is a new o.c.!! I love Starfire but I felt like I needed to make a new one for this, so please love her!!**

**Review please!! **

**Please note: Anything in _italics_ is a thought! And obviously anything in "quotations" is being spoken.  
**

Today was peaceful. Something I wasn't used to around here. As of late the Autobot Headquarters was chaotic due to the ongoing war between the Autobots and Decepticons. I had finally finished my training with Ironhide, our weapons specialist and Ratchet had given me a look over just the other night. It was difficult but definitely well worth it. I never thought I would be a soldier but seeing the destruction that's been done to Cybertron; I felt I needed to help my planet. I didn't want Earth to share the same fate as Cybertron. Megatron and the Decepticons need to be stopped.

I looked out the window of my quarters when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in…" I didn't bother turning around. I heard heavy footsteps enter my quarters. It was silent for a moment. I decided to turn around before the silence got any more awkward. Sunstreaker raised a brow. "Astra…you okay?"

I nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just taking in the day. It's so nice out." Sunny nodded and walked over to the window and peeked out. "Yeah… for once…" He stood there for a minute more before adding, "Ironhide would like to see you." I turned and met Sunny's gaze and raised an optic ridge. "For…?"

Sunny looked me up and down before answering. "Well you need weapons…unless you plan on killing cons with your bare hands." He paused for second. "…I wouldn't recommend it though." We both shared a laugh. Sunstreaker turned on his heel and lead me out of my quarters and down to the training area of the base. I was a bit smaller than Sunny so it usually wasn't hard to keep up with his pace but today was a bit different. He was almost running to the training area. As I tried desperately to keep pace with him I let my mind wander. I thought about the possible weapons that Ironhide would fit me with. Cannons? Guns? Maybe large blades like Sunny's twin, Sideswipe, had. There were a number of things that I could come out of the training area wearing.

Before I knew it, we hit the training area. Ironhide was training some more new recruits. I looked up and down at the large black mech. Even after training with him for the past month or so, he was still intimidating to look at and I wondered if I would ever feel comfortable standing around him. I looked up at Sunny, who was standing next to me. "Hide…" Ironhide turned slightly and stared at the two of us. He lifted a large hand and motioned for us to come forward. I was a bit hesitant to move. For some reason I felt like he was going to yell at me. Like I was a human child about to get punished.

I looked up at the tall mech. He had to be about 22 ft. I was only 13.7 ft tall. I was little compared to a lot of the other bots. I reached his mid section, which was a bit awkward considering I was at optic level with his cod piece. I raised my optic ridges and tried to focus on the weapons that I was about to get and not on his…mechhood. "All right, I want to give you at least two guns. You're fire power was very impressive. Not to mention your intelligence and speed. For a femme you are very powerful." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or take it as an insult to the other femmes. "However, you're not very strong…probably because you're a femme." I rolled my optics. "You're endurance is another thing…" His voice deep, rough voice trailed off.

I kept my gaze on him, optic ridges still raised. I had a bit of a pissed off look to my faceplates. "…Uh…anyways, back to your weapons…I'll give you a gun for your left arm. It's pretty high powered but I'm confident that you'll do wonders with it." He looked down at me and examined my armor. "Maybe I'll give you another gun for your right arm." He looked closer at my frame and nodded. "Double the firepower…more deadly." He seemed to be talking more to himself than me at this point.

He began to walk away and beckoned me to his side. "This should only take a few minutes." We left the training area and walked into another hangar on the base. It looked as if it was strictly used for weapon placement. I was amazed at all the weapons we had lying in there. Walking through the hangar to the section with the guns, I noticed a section of miscellaneous weapons that looked as if they had already been used in battle. I pointed over at them when we had stopped walking. "What are those for…?" Ironhide was busy looking through his inventory for the right guns. He looked over his massive shoulders quickly then got back to work. "Those are actually weapons that we picked off of some dead cons. We figured they might come in handy at some point." I made an 'hmm' sound and went back to waiting for Ironhide to get me my new weapons.

"Ah, here you are." He turned around and had two large guns in his hands. I followed him out of the hangar and walked to back to the training area. It was time to get my weapons installed. I hopped up onto a recharge berth. "….Will this hurt?" The hint of worry was present in my vocal processors. There was no way to hide it.

Ironhide walked over to the berth and looked down at me, as Ratchet came to stand next to him. He looked over to Ratchet, then Jolt who had also joined. "We'll have to work on that courage next." I sighed, letting air escape from my air intakes. Ratchet let out a slight chuckle before telling Jolt to help him attach the guns. Thankfully it only took about 5 minutes and it was painless. Being a soldier, I had to get over my fear of getting hurt. Like Ironhide said, we're going to have to work on my courage. I wasn't afraid to fight for what was right but I was afraid of getting killed. And let's be honest, how many bots aren't afraid to die? Besides Ironhide.

"You're good Astra. You can go back to your quarters or … hit on some mechs." Jolt winked at me as I hopped off the recharge berth. I had to let out a laugh as I began to walk back to my sleeping quarters. Jolt was a bit older than me but he was sexy, there was no way I could deny that. In fact, Ironhide and Ratchet weren't so bad to look at either. Ironhide had a sparkmate though, so he was off limits. I wasn't too sure about Ratchet but I knew he was a lot older than I was. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure about Jolt either. I had never really seen him with a femme, except for a few times but they more like friends than lovers.

I began to think of some of the other mechs, wondering how many of them actually had mates. Sunstreaker was always on the prowl, while his twin was a bit more relaxed. Sideswipe let the femmes flock to him. Wheeljack and Preceptor were also older than me and as far as I knew Perceptor was looking for a mate, as well as Wheeljack. Wheeljack wanted to find a femme that liked a lot of the same things he liked. So she basically had to be slightly out of her mind. Perceptor just wanted to find happiness. Perceptor really wasn't my type though. Hot Rod was a bit too brash and arrogant for me. He was gorgeous but too self absorbed, like Sunstreaker. Prowl was a nice mech. He was quiet, definitely not arrogant and he was good looking as well. Skids and Mudflap were definitely out of the question. They were very close to me in age but they were stupid. Very stupid. Not to mention irritating at times.

I sighed and punched in the code to my quarters. "Astra!" I heard the familiar voice of Arcee approaching me. I smiled at her as I stood in my open doorway. "Hey Arcee. What's going on?" She shrugged and leaned up against the wall. "Not much. Nice weapons." She smiled up at me. "Did you check your rankings yet?" I was so caught up in my mech obsessions that I had completely forgotten to check my CPU for the latest rankings. I shook my head at her. "Ah…well you could always check them later. Come down to the lounge for a bit."

I peeked into my room for a split second. It was gorgeous out and I didn't really want to spend it hanging out in my quarters. I followed Arcee into the lounge and I saw a few familiar faceplates. Sunstreaker and his twin were standing near the door, trying to get a peek at the new femme recruits that Ironhide was still busy training. Chromia and Flare-up were sitting down on the couch talking.

There was another mech that was sitting across from Chromia but I couldn't place his name. I had seen him quite a few times while we were still stationed on Cybertron but one day he just disappeared. Or so I thought. I never learned his name. I had only seen him because Optimus wanted to get any survivors he could find to safety. I wasn't a soldier so I didn't get to hang around him. I was kept in a separate part of the Autobot Headquarters.

I looked over at Arcee and pointed at him inconspicuously. She brought her mouth plates up to my audio processors and whispered, "His name is Bumblebee. He's a scout and guardian. He was the one guarding Sam Witwicky." When I got to Earth, I was briefed and learned of Sam and learned how badly the cons wanted to get to him.

I whispered back to her. "So why isn't he with Sam…?" My voice trailed off. I was highly confused. The decepticons hadn't been defeated so that must have meant that Sam still required protection. I raised an optic ridge and tried not to stare at the tantalizing mech. I had just learned his name and I was already intrigued. Granted, I had a bit of a crush on him prior to him coming to Earth but I hadn't seen him in so long and his form had change a bit. His alt was a 2010 Yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. I was used to seeing his Cybertronian form. However, it was difficult not to stare at his flawless, lean form. He had very long, lean legs and his chest plate was well defined. He was quite the sight. He always was.

"Well Sam is in college and he didn't want Bee there making a big fuss over him or making a big scene of any kind. Optimus told him to come back to Diego Garcia for a bit and if Sam ever needed something Bee could open a space bridge and get to him. Bumblebee cares for Sam a lot. He has such a brotherly relationship with him." Arcee smiled at her statement and glanced over at Bumblebee. My gaze followed her and I was staring again. Bumblebee was looking at paperwork before looking up and meeting my curious optics. I quickly turned my head and looked at Arcee. I had to change the subject. "So…what are we gonna do?"

Arcee turned her faceplates to look up at me. She raised her optic ridges and gave me a suspicious look before answering. "…Well I wanted to stick around here and talk to the girls. Have you met Chromia and Flare-up yet?"

"Oh yes, Ironhide introduced me to them a few days after I began training. They seem really sweet." I looked over the couch and saw the two femmes laughing about something. Chromia was a lot like Ironhide. She had a hard exterior and she wasn't afraid to show it. Of course humans and robots, allies or enemies, underestimated her and she used that to her advantage. Once bots or humans saw how ruthless she really was, they quickly learned to back off.

Arcee and I walked over to the large couch and plopped down. "Hey ladies." Arcee greeted her two most trusted friends. She crossed her legs then patted the seat next to her. I was a bit hesitant to sit down at first but I had to remember that I had already met them and that they wouldn't bite. Had to work on my courage, as Ironhide said. I couldn't continue to be a nervous femme. I wasn't always nervous though. My nerves only stemmed from the on-going war. I was constantly on edge. Any type of yelling or screaming automatically got me anxious. I needed to learn how to control it.

"Hey Arcee." They greeted her simultaneously. They turned their attention from Arcee to me. I felt like the new girl in school, trying to make friends. "Astra correct?" Chromia looked down at me and gave me a polite smile, which looked a bit intimidating. I merely nodded up at her.

"Nice to see you again, Astra." Flare-up smiled at me as well. It was nice that they were trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible but it wasn't helping. That was probably due to the fact that Bumblebee had been keeping his optics on me since we shared an awkward stare. I glanced out of the corner of my optics, trying to focus on Bumblebee. From what I saw he was still looking at me. If a robot could blush, I would have been bright red about now. Then again, he might not have noticed I was blushing considering my new alt. mode was a red Maserati GranTurismo. My paint job probably would have saved my aft if I was able to blush.

The girls began talking about the mechs and interfacing. Chromia spoke of what a wonderful lover Ironhide could be. I almost snorted out a laugh but I withheld. To be honest, I wasn't too into the conversation; I was more interested in the mech that had been staring me down. I tried to ignore him so I wasn't really sure if he was still looking or not. I was curious and still very intrigued so I decided to glance over at the couch he was sitting on and noticed that he was gone. I looked around the room but he was gone. Nowhere to found…in the lounge anyways. I had no choice so I turned back to the girls and got lost in their numerous conversations.

It was starting to get late so I said goodnight to the girls and started walking back to my quarters for some well needed recharging. I heard bots talking from inside their rooms; unfortunately some of them had to share because we were low on space. Luckily, I didn't have to share with anyone.

I kept my head down as I walked, not really paying attention. I had gotten some paperwork from Optimus and I was looking it over. Every few seconds I would glance up to make sure I wasn't going to walk into a wall but that was about it. I turned a corner and SMACK! I had hit something and I had hit it hard. I began to stumble backwards as my papers scattered onto the floor.

A large arm wrapped itself around my waist before I tumbled backwards and hit the ground. I looked up and my optics met the gaze of the yellow mech from the lounge. As I stared at him, I froze. I felt like a high school girl who was in the grasp of her crush.

He stared down at me and slowly began to help me straighten up. "You all right?" He raised an optic ridge as he continued to stare down at me. I nodded up at him. I was still frozen but I broke my gaze. I couldn't stare at him like some sort of love sick puppy dog. I didn't even know him. I only know his name and what his mission had been. As I looked down at the ground I noticed all my papers on the floor. I let air out of my air intakes and bent down to start picking them up. I felt his gaze on me and then I saw his large shadow grow closer to the ground.

"I see Optimus is getting you ready for battle." He stood up and handed over the papers. I took them and tried to put them back in order but I was so distracted I really wasn't sure what order I was sticking them in. "Yeah he is…" My voice was mousy and insecure.

"You nervous?" I finally brought my gaze back up to him. Was he asking if I was nervous about talking to him or if I was nervous about going into battle? Either way…I figured out the safest answer. "Yeah, a little."

He raised an optic ridge again and let out a hefty laugh. "Not very talkative huh?" He winked at me and I felt like I was going to pass out. I never acted this way around a mech before. What the frag was my problem?

"Oh no…I'm sorry…I'm usually more talkative I'm just a tad bit…" My voice began to trail off. "…perturbed." He nodded down at me. He looked a little put off, like he did something wrong. "I'm sorry."

Crap. "Oh no…it's…" I let out a nervous laugh. How was I going to recover from this? "…It's not you..." _Yes it is. This mech is making you nervous for no reason. You're acting like a hormonal young femme._ "I'm just a little stressed out, I guess."

He nodded again. "I could always help ya out with stress. I know some good stress relievers." He leaned up against the wall. He didn't wink, so he was probably being genuinely kind. I had to wonder though, what type of stress relievers?

"Oh? What kind?" I was interested in knowing, I just hope he didn't think I wanted to drop down and interface with him right then and there. Most mechs were known to flirt this way but he didn't seem like he was flirting. Or maybe he was. My CPU was so messed up; I wasn't sure what I was thinking.

"You could always go for a drive. Go into the forest and let off some steam." He shrugged. "I've knocked down a tree or two." He let out another hearty laugh. "But seriously, if you ever need to talk or just want to go for a drive, you could always come and find me…" He made a slight face like he made some sort of stupid rookie mistake. "…Or maybe it would be easier to catch me on the comlink." There goes that hearty, sexy laugh.

"Oh…well you don't even know me…and you want me to tell you all of my problems?" I tried to make my voice sound sexy and teasing. I smirked up at him and a smile broke across his face plates. "Not to mention, I don't even know who you are…" That was such a lie. I knew exactly who he was but he didn't need to know that.

He looked down at the floor for a second then slowly brought his head back up to look me in the optics, a smile still plastered across his face. "Well then maybe we should get to know each other." He winked again and I thought I was going to hit the floor. I don't think a mech has ever flirted with me that fast, especially not one I had been crushing on in the past. I usually got hit on by the loser mechs. The mechs that really didn't have a purpose. And if they did have a purpose, like joining the war effort, they were usually annoying and just wanted to interface.

I smiled up at him; I couldn't hide my excitement too much longer. However, I tried to keep my cool until I got back to my quarters. "Sounds like a plan." My voice came out as a sultry sex goddesses would. Hopefully that would send his spark quivering.

"Tomorrow then?" He continued to leaned against the wall, looking like a sexy Cybertronian statue. I merely nodded in agreement. "Yes, tomorrow." He smiled at me and said goodnight and went on his way; around the corner and down the hall.

I felt like I had been holding my breath or something. I heaved a long sigh, letting a lot of air out of my intakes. I walked into my quarters and plopped onto my recharge berth and thought about the days events. I had been on Earth for a little over a month and I already had a date with a mech. Could you even consider 'relieving stress' a date? Oh well. I dimmed my optic and closed my optic shutters and drifted off into a well deserved stasis.

**So...you read it...now tell me what you think! I was up ALL night writing this because I wanted it to be really good. I really love it and I'm hoping you guys do too. I really hope this story doesn't sound mary-sue(ish). You guys know I'm not a mary-sue fan, so I tried to keep this as 'real' as possible!**

**Now....REVIEW!! Please? *hugs & kisses!!***


	2. Sand and Waves

**Heyy guys...new chap came up rather quickly! Thanks to all of those that reviewed! This chapter might be a little slow, IMO. Enjoy and review!!**

** Also, I've already answered this question and I meant to post it in the AN of the first chapter but Bumblebee doesn't use his radio to talk! I originally was going to have him use it but it just became bothersome trying to write it out. For me, if he was using the radio I'd have to describe what kind of voice was coming out and blah blah blah. I usually try to be as descriptive as possible...I try to make you feel like you're really there!**

I awoke the next day feeling fantastic. It had been awhile since I had gotten a proper night's sleep. I checked my internal clock and saw that it was well past noon. Slag. I hopped off my recharge berth and nearly ran out of my quarters. No one had come into my quarters to wake me up, so I figured I wasn't needed. Regardless of whether or not I was needed, the Autobots were usually up around dawn to get ready for the day and go over battle plans and whatever else needed to be done. I felt like such a lazy slag.

I turned the corner and sprinted down the hall. I was headed for the autobot lounge, just in case. I figured I would hang around there for a bit, just in the event that someone needed my services. It was highly doubtful, but you never know.

I looked down for a brief second and CRASH! I hit something else. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. The sound of metal crashing against metal filled the air. I flew backwards and hit the cold ground, hard. I thought I was going to black out. My optics dimmed for a second then regained focus. I looked up and Bumblebee was standing over me. Looking down at me with a concerned expression on his face plates he asked if I was all right. "Yeah…I think I'm okay." He offered me a hand and pulled me up. The impact didn't seem to affect him at all.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He smiled down at me. I returned the smile and nodded. Once I straightened up, I dusted myself off. There was a moment of silence before Bumblebee decided to break it. "Are you sure you're okay? You whacked into me pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He roared with laughter. I saw the humor in my question and began to laugh alongside of him. There was no way I was going to be able to hurt him, except maybe if I shot at him with my new guns but I would never do such a thing to such a fine specimen. "Where were you headed anyways?" I was curious. Maybe he was going back to his quarters?

"I was actually coming to look for you. I tried contacting you through comlink but you never answered me." Oh boy. Thank Primus I couldn't blush. "…What were you doing?" He raised an optic ridge at me. I shuffled my feet a bit. Again, I felt like such a lazy slag.

"I was in stasis…still." Bumblebee just continued to look down at me then smiled a sly little smile. "Someone is a lazy little femme." His voice carried a hint of flirtation with it. Like the night before, he leaned up against the wall and cocked his head to the side. "Why were you in stasis so long?" The ideas running through his CPU must have been interesting. I was sure he thought something erotic was going on in my quarters. Considering I had told him I was stressed out, I wouldn't be surprised if the first thing he thought of was me interfacing by my lonesome.

I shrugged before answering. He kept his gaze on me. "It's been so long since I've had a decent night's sleep." He nodded. He definitely understood what I meant. Protecting Sam probably wasn't a walk in the park. I was sure that Bee had many sleepless nights. I could only imagine the kind of stress he was under. It made me feel sort of bad but I knew that Bumblebee loved this kind of thing. Granted, he was no Ironhide but he loved serving under Optimus. He wanted to help save Cybertron; he wanted to help the humans. Bumblebee was very passionate about his position in Optimus' army.

"Ah, I see. Well are you ready for your stress reliever?" The tone in his voice made me weak at the knees. There was something about his voice that made my spark jump. I had trouble vocalizing, so I just nodded. He turned and put his around my waist and led me down the hall. He spoke of some of the things that we were going to do. Note the key word, 'were.' I glanced up at him as we walked. He had changed his previous plans and I was somewhat nervous of what he wanted to do now. "Well I thought we could go somewhere quiet and just talk…"

I raised an optic ridge. Talk? Was this some sort of 'I-want-to-interface-with-you' line he was giving me? He noticed the silence and spoke up. "…You know…since you really don't know me." He glanced down at me and winked.

"So where are we going?" We reached the hangar doors and walked out into the sun. Soldiers were walking around, talking with one another. I even saw a few playing football. It was nice to see that they had some downtime and that they were able to relax. They definitely needed it.

"Considering we're on an atoll and there's not too much space for us to roam...we're gonna go hang out by the water." He smiled at me before transforming into the familiar yellow camaro. I transformed into my alt mode and followed him off the base. The beach seemed like a nice place to relax and get to know each other. I still couldn't figure out if this was a date or if it really was just a stress reliever, as he kept calling it.

The beach we stopped at only took us about 15 minutes to get to. Over my comlink Bee had told me that he wanted to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted. We both transformed back to our original forms and walked into the sand. The sand was extremely soft and slightly difficult to walk through, even for giant robots. We reached a big group of rocks and sat down on them. They were a bit uncomfortable but they were better than sitting in the sand. You have no idea how horrible it is training to get sand out of your armor.

"So Astra…I have to say…I've seen you around the autobot headquarters before."

I raised an optic ridge and thought to myself, 'of course you've seen me around…I've been training with Ironhide.' "Well….yeah…" I looked at Bumblebee in sheer confusion.

"Well I meant on Cybertron."

"Ah. How come you didn't come over and say 'hi?'"

Bee hung his head and then looked back over at me with a smirk on his face plates. "If I tell ya…I'm going to have to kill ya."

I snorted out a laugh. I knew he come beat me to a pulp if he wanted to but I could always bluff right? "I'd like to see you try." I gave him a haughty smirk right back.

Bumblebee let out a roar of laughter. "I've seen your stats…I can totally take you. I mean, Primus, look at the 'damage' you did to me in the hall." He put air quotes around 'damage.' I let out a laugh as well. I bounced up off the ground and pounced on him. I was highly surprised when he actually toppled over. Apparently the only way I was going to get him down was to catch him off guard.

His laughter ceased and he stared up at me, his optics wide. He was stunned. His mouth was agape. I couldn't help but giggle at his stunned expression. After a few moments he closed his mouth and his expression softened. "Had enough big bot?" I winked down at him and made my voice as sultry as I could.

"I guess so…" Bumblebee picked his head up and put his hands behind it. He stared at me for a moment before speaking again. "…I kinda like you being on top of me." He smirked again and moved his optic ridges up and down, like he was checking me out for the first time. I shook my head and automatically thought of Hot Rod and Sunstreaker. I felt that Bee's comment would have been something one of them would have said to me or any other femme.

"Oh is that so?" He nodded at my question. "I guess I should make myself comfortable then…while you tell me all about yourself." I was surprised at my sudden burst of confidence. I had to admit to myself though that I was happy to have it back. Before Megatron became such a nuisance, I was always flirting with mechs. I guess you could call me a spark breaker. But during the war, I became so on edge about everything. Everything became very serious…the party was over.

Bee let out a small laugh. "What do you wanna know?" He kept his hands behind his head as he looked up at me. There were so many things that I wanted to ask, so many things that I wanted to know. However, there was one question in my CPU that really needed to be answered and it was driving me absolutely insane. I had asked it earlier but he simply brushed it off. If I was to ask it again there was no way he could brush it off again, right?

I hesitated for a moment. I was really sure I wanted to ask him this again? I had to…I had to know. "…Why didn't you come over and talk to me when you were creepin' on me up on Cybertron…?" My gaze softened a bit, but I tried to keep my voice sultry. I let a smirk play at my lips.

He sighed, letting air out of his intakes and smirked back at me. "I thought we already went over this?"

"We did, but I have you pinned down…so spill your guts." The smirk was still on my face plates, making an almost permanent home there. Bee's optics searched my face. He was taking his time on answering the question. Honestly, he was probably looking for a way to brush it off again. Finally he brought his optics back to mine and answered. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shook his head as he spoke.

It didn't seem like he was brushing off the question, it seemed like he was unsure of himself. Like he was embarrassed about something. What could he possibly be embarrassed of, I wondered. I decided not to speak, wanting him to give me a real answer. He turned his head and looked out onto the water and sighed heavily. It took a few moments for him to regain his confidence and speak to me. "You want to know the truth?" He continued to stare out onto the water, watching the waves lap up against the beach. He turned is head back to me and caught me nodding 'yes' to his question.

"I was …." He hesitated, going back to his unsure state. He laughed uneasily before speaking again. "Primus, you're not going to believe this but I was actually afraid to." I raised my optic ridges and pursed my mouth plates together. He was right, I couldn't believe that. There was no way that a soldier of his stature was afraid to talk to a simple, harmless femme like myself.

I just continued to stare down at him in disbelief. He began to laugh as he took one hand from behind his head and pointed at me. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"You're right…that's hard to believe. Just look at you…"

"What do you mean?" He put his hand back behind his head, making himself comfortable again.

"Well, I mean…you're a hardened soldier…you shouldn't be afraid to talk to a femme. Especially me." I laughed at the last part. Most of the bots I was friends with back on Cybertron knew that I wouldn't hurt a fly. Now that I was a trained soldier, I thought a bit differently but back then I was very peaceful and I wanted nothing more than to have Cybertron be at peace once again.

"True…but look at you. You have no idea what half of the mechs say about you." He dimmed his optics and closed his optic shutters. I knew he wasn't going to take a nap on me. Not now anyways.

"What are you talking about?" What kind of things did these mechs say about me? Good, bad? I needed to know.

"We don't have a lot of femmes and the ones we do have are either taken or … not that pleasing to look at. You, however, are gorgeous and you're single." He took a hand from behind his head and moved his hand left and right. "It's a win-win scenario." He kept his optic shutters closed as he spoke as nonchalantly as possible.

"Nice to know I'm a fantasy to a bunch of hormonal mechs." I giggled at the thought. I glanced down at Bee and saw a smirk danced across his mouth plates. I put my hands down onto his chest and pushed myself up. I moved my legs so that I was sitting on his midsection. He opened his optic shutters and brightened his optics. "Whatcha doin?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…Just making myself more comfortable." He took one hand from behind his head and placed it on my leg. He dimmed his optics and closed his shutters yet again. He lightly squeezed my leg. "And what are you doing?"

"Incase you try to run away…I can grab you." He opened one optic shutter and looked up at me and caught me laughing slightly. He closed it again and began to slowly rub my leg. It was sort of comforting. I trusted him not to try anything funny. "Do you honestly think I'm going to run away?" He shook his head no.

"…Are you tired?" I raised an optic ridge. He had to be tired, he kept closing his eyes. I was just waiting for him to fall into stasis. I must have been boring him.

"Nah. I'm just really comfortable." He opened his optics and looked back up at me. "Why don't you lay next to me?"

"I thought you liked me on top of you?" I smirked down at him and got off of him. I sat next to him and looked back at him. He took a hand and put it to my chest plate and pushed me down. It took him no effort at all to get me on the ground. After a minute or two I realized that my head wasn't laying on the ground, it was laying on something else. I turned in towards Bee and noticed that he was letting me lay my head on his arm. I felt his hand begin to caress my arm.

I had to wonder to myself if maybe he was moving too fast too soon. This was the first time we had ever hung out and he was already caressing me. It didn't really bother me but I didn't know what to make of the situation.

Bumblebee interrupted my thoughts. "I do, but you can't possibly be comfortable sitting on me and staring down at me…" True. I was comfortable but to an extent. I would have been more comfortable if he put his knees up and let me lean back into them.

"So what else do you want to know about me?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure what to ask." I let out a soft laugh. I wasn't sure what to ask him next. I could have ask him his favorite color or his favorite movie; something along those lines but I felt like they were stupid questions to ask. They were so obvious. I wanted to be more creative. I went through my CPU but couldn't find anything good to ask. I admitted defeat. "I have no idea, sorry."

He shrugged. "Maybe later…I'm thinking we should get back to the base." I agreed and stood up. Bee slowly got up from the ground and stretched. We both transformed and made our way back to the base.

The base looked like it did when we left, with men talking and fooling around. Major Lennox was in one of the hangars speaking with Optimus. Bumblebee and I talked for a few moments before he headed to the medbay to see Ratchet. He said Ratchet wanted to give him a checkup and make sure his systems were up to date. He also needed to check Bee's vocal processors. Ratchet wanted and needed to make sure they wouldn't fail again. To me, his processors were doing great. They didn't sound glitchy at all and he didn't need to use his radio. Arcee had told me that he used to speak with his radio because his vocal processors had gotten damaged in battle. I was happy to get the chance to hear this voice. It was so beautiful. It very masculine, but it wasn't too deep. It was smooth and would make me melt onto the ground.

I walked back to my quarters and saw Arcee leaning on the wall, waiting for me. "Hey missy…where were you today?" She was wearing a devilish grin across her face. I began to laugh. "I was with Bumblebee."

She raised an optic ridge, the grin still on her face. "Oh really? Tell me all about it!" I opened the door to my quarters and she followed me in. We sat on my recharge berth and I told her all about the time I had spent with Bee.

**I'm not really sure if I liked this chap but you guys tell me what you think. I kinda like Astra and Bee's time at the beach but that was about it. Lol**


End file.
